A conventional electrical device is described in German Patent Application No. 33 10 477. To conductively connect components and electrical circuits on the printed circuit board arranged inside the device to electrical devices outside the device, a plug-and-socket connector penetrating the front housing wall is arranged on the front side of the housing. The plug-and-socket connector has a first plug part (i.e., male connector), whose flat connector tabs are conductively connected to the printed circuit board. A second part of the plug-and-socket connector has individual sockets, which fit with the flat connector tabs. To connect the device in an electrically conductive manner to other devices, the second part of the plug-and-socket connector is brought from in front toward the front housing wall and is fitted together with the plug body. The plug-and-socket connector, including plug part and socket part, is arranged in its entirety on the front side of the housing. As a result of this, in assembling the electrical device, in addition to the housing dimensions, the dimensions of the plug-and-socket connector, which projects out at the front side of the housing wall, must be taken into account. Since the plug-and-socket connector is arranged on the front side of the printed circuit board, the space requirements in the longitudinal direction of the printed-circuit-board surface are great.
An object of the present invention is to refine an electrical device of the type described above such that plug-and-socket connectors are arranged on the electrical device in a space-saving manner.